Sacrifice
by Marbleclaw
Summary: Sunpaw lives in a time of fear. Her leader Greystar has gone crazy from grief and with his spiritual guide Nettlestar, he wants to re-name the ranks and make some new laws to WindClan and the Warrior Code. But what frightens Sunpaw the most is Greystar's newest ambition. What warrior would ever want to begin a war with Twolegs?
1. Introduction

**ALLEGIANCES**

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**GREYSTAR - **grey tabby tom

DEPUTY

**COPPERTAIL - **red tabby tom

**APPRENTICE; ASHPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**DAPPLESTREAM -** silver and white dappled she-cat

**APPRENTICE; LIONPAW**

WARRIORS

**FEATHERFUR - **light grey tom with white patches

**STORMTAIL - **dark brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE; BRIGHTPAW**

**DARKHEART - **dark cinnamon tabby tom

**FOXFALL - **pretty blue point she-cat

**APPRENTICE; WASPPAW**

**SILVERHEART - **pale blue tortoiseshell she-cat

**COLDSTORM - **light silver tom

**SWIFTSTRIPE - **pale grey and white tabby she-cat

**WILLOWSTORM - **cinnamon tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE; SUNPAW**

**MOUSECLAW - **grey tom

**HONEYPELT - **pale silver she-cat

**APPRENTICE; THRUSHPAW**

**DUSTLEAP - **brown tabby she-cat

**SPOTTEDFOOT - **red tabby and white spotted she-cat

APPRENTICES

**LIONPAW - **brown tabby tom; deaf

**BRIGHTPAW - **light brown tabby she-cat

**WASPPAW - **red tabby and white tom

**SUNPAW - **red tabby and white she-cat

**THRUSHPAW - **lilac tabby tom

**ASHPAW - **red tabby and white she-cat

QUEENS

**IVYSONG - **grey she-cat; mother of Greystar's kits

_Rainkit, a light grey and white she-cat and Blazekit, a light grey tom_

**DAISYCLOUD - **light brown tabby she-cat; mother of Coldstorm's kits

_Dewkit, a red tabby she-kit, Bramblekit, a brown tabby tom and Whitekit, a brown tabby tom_

**SAGELEAF - **fawn tabby she-cat; pregnant with Mouseclaw's kits

ELDERS

**GORSEFANG - **red tabby tom

**JAYWING - **grey tabby she-cat

**LIGHTFUR - **brown tabby tom; crippled

* * *

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**DAWNSTAR - **grey tabby she-cat

DEPUTY

**LEOPARDWING - **brown tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

**HOLLYFLAME - **golden tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE; MUDPAW**

* * *

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**SWIFTSTAR - **light silver she-cat

DEPUTY

**SPLASHWHISKER - **golden tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT

**SNOWPELT - **golden tabby and white she-cat

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**EAGLESTAR - **grey tom

DEPUTY

**BRIARDAPPLE -** light tortoiseshell she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

**SHADEPELT - **grey and white tom

**APPRENTICE; BLOSSOMPAW**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night. Greytail looked slowly at his medicine cat, Dapplestream. Nettlestar was dying in front of him. He was helpless as he watched her die. Her silvery body was barely moving. Dapplestream gently gave Nettlestar a small purple flower. The she-cat ate it, and Greytail looked helplessly once more at the silver and white she-cat. The medicine cat was quietly talking to the future medicine cat apprentice, Lionkit, though he couldn't hear her.

"Greytail," rasped the dying leader. She'd always been quiet, but a heavily creative and very honest ruler. And the deputy was a very inexperienced deputy, and Dustleap had only just become a warrior when Breezefeather had died.

The grey tabby stepped up to the leader and curled next to her. Ever since Nettlestar had found him, mewling in the falling leaves of Leaf-fall, alone, she had been a friend, a mother and a mentor to him. She couldn't die. Tears pricked in his eyes and he nuzzled the leader.

"Or should I say, Greystar," she meowed quietly.

"I'm ready to be leader Nettlestar."

Nettlestar smiled and shook her head. "From when I was just Nettlepool, I admired you as an apprentice. You were loyal and skilled. I was proud to have you as a son," rasped the leader, going into a coughing fit.

"Nettlestar," cried Greytail in fear. Dapplestream and Lionkit raced to the deputy's side. The leader stopped breathing, and the medicine cat placed a paw on his shoulder.

"She's gone."


	2. Darkened Hearts

Sacrifice

Chapter One | Darkened Hearts

* * *

The sun's rays poured down harshly on the cats below. Greystar and Coppertail were once more arguing, and Sunpaw loved watching them. Greystar often came up with crazy ideas and Coppertail would try to calm the leader down.

"It would be awesome Coppertail, if we could let dogs join the Clans. Imagine that, we'd be so awesome." Sunpaw quickly noted the love of the word 'awesome' that Greystar possessed. Coppertail stepped back, his flaming red pelt being concealed by dappled shade.

The leader smirked pridefully and the deputy flattened his ears. "If we let _mutts _join the Clans, they might gang up and destroy us from within. Think Greystar," snapped Coppertail indignantly. Sunpaw giggled and she felt a dark shadow overtake her light.

"Sunpaw, Thrushpaw and Honeypelt have been waiting for battle training for a moon, come on," snapped Willowstorm. Sunpaw looked up at Willowstorm and rolled on her stomach, yawning.

"But I'm _so _tired Willowstorm, my eyes are going to fall out," said the apprentice in fake pain. The cinnamon tabby warrior shrugged and nudged Sunpaw off her ledge, letting her apprentice roll down in the golden dirt.

Sunpaw groaned and she looked as her mentor gracefully jumped down the rocky ledges. "Greystar and Coppertail would despise having apprentices everywhere, listening to them argue all day," continued Willowstorm crossly. Sunpaw nodded, and she noticed Ashpaw, her sister, shyly nibbling on a sparrow and avoiding the gazes of the Clanners.

"Ashpaw is a fantastic rolemodel for you," snapped her mentor, waking Sunpaw from her reverie. "You are truly the most laziest apprentice in WindClan. Even Lionpaw works harder then you," retorted her mentor, acting like Sunpaw had destroyed StarClan.

Sunpaw reluctantly stood up and trotted behind the angry warrior. She noticed Thrushpaw looking at her and Honeypelt muttering something crossly to the sighing Willowstorm. Sunpaw looked at her brother. Thrushpaw glared at her harshly.

"All I want to do is to prove to the Clan that I am not a kittypet, Sunpaw, you always have to ruin everything," growled the tom. Suddenly, Silverheart appeared and purred warmly.

Willowstorm and Honeypelt replied to Silverheart's quiet message. "The patrols are being delayed. StarClan-damned Greystar has a meeting,' snapped Willowstorm, giving Sunpaw an infamous stare and strolling quickly to the meeting with her two fellow warriors. Sunpaw noticed Thrushpaw hanging out with his cliché of Lionpaw and Wasppaw. Ashpaw was by herself at the back of the crowd. Sunpaw then noticed her best friend, Brightpaw, race up to her.

"Hey Sunpaw," squealed Brightpaw. Sunpaw purred.

"Hey Brightpaw."

"What do you reckon this meeting is about?"

Sunpaw heisitated and rolled her eyes.

"Something normal," giggled Sunpaw sarcastically.

The she-cats held in laughs as Greystar almost pulled Coppertail next to him.

"Greetings WindClan," yowled Greystar loudly, the deputy sitting down and grooming his fur in the shadow of the leader. "I have a wonderful proposition to make," he yelled with glee. Brightpaw looked cheerfully at Sunpaw who was eagerly awaiting the leader's hilarious new antic.

"Battles have always been a part of Clan history." Greystar's words rang around camp. "That was very sensible," said Sunpaw, very concerned. Brightpaw shrugged.

"I bet that we have to give other Clans flowers instead of scars," laughed Brightpaw. It was louder then she expected, and Coppertail shot a glare as Greystar kept on rambling on about battles.

Dustleap crept up behind the two she-cats. She sat quietly next to her daughter. Brightpaw looked at her mother and immediately felt like a kit, despite her being the eldest warrior apprentice.

"When we battle, WindClan now has a prisoner den. We must take prisoners and we might hold them to something known as 'ransom.'" yowled the leader happily. Eyes widening, Sunpaw looked at the cats in disbelief.

Willowstorm was standing up, but Ivysong, Greystar's mate, took WindClan first. "That is stooping as low as ShadowClan," snapped the leader's mate.

"My lovely flower, we might be considered dangerous and powerful."

"No, Greystar, we are swift and logical, not blood-thirsty boneheads."

Coppertail nodded firmly. "That is what I was trying to say. Thank you Ivysong," purred the deputy.

Greystar hissed. "I don't care what you have to say. This is a gigantic improvement, and I won't listen to you," snapped the leader angrily, turning around sharply. Sunpaw rolled her eyes and watched as Dustleap greeted Coppertail.

"I didn't say leave," came the yowl of Greystar. The cats flooded around as Greystar ordered Coppertail sharply to the front.

Coppertail parted himself from his mate and slowly went to the grassy patch that he and Greystar liked to argue on. "We gather here today, to mourn the loss of Nettlestar," meowed the leader solemnly. The Clan made muffled groans.

"Greystar, you've gone crazy with grief." Sunpaw and Brightpaw turned around to see Jaywing, the eldest elder, talking harshly. Jaywing was also Greystar's mother.

The leader looked at the Clan. "Do you agree?" he said.

The Clan shyly nodded. "Dark Forest-damned we fox-dung agree to what Jaywing's saying," hissed Willowstorm. Coppertail looked at his sister, and she breathed in a cool New-leaf breath and calmed down.

"Instead, we will be celebrating Lionpaw becoming a medicine cat." Dapplestream poked her head from the medicine den. Greystar looked at Lionpaw. Dapplestream guided him from the den and licked his ears.

Brightpaw looked curiously at Dustleap. "Don't they become medicine cats at the Moonpool?" she asked. Dustleap shrugged.

"We are under Greystar's rule, my child, and I am not knowing what is becoming of this," she mumbled in a concerned voice.

Dapplestream nudged her apprentice into the den. "How _dare _you go against StarClan's word," snapped Dapplestream, storming furiously to the medicine den with Lionpaw.

Coppertail ordered for all to stop the meeting. It was lucky. Many cats were growing tired of Greystar's antics.

* * *

**This was a rubbish first chapter! This is just the sort of thing that Greystar is like. **

**Coppertail x Dustleap = Brightpaw & Wasppaw**

**Spottedfoot x Jagged (kittypet) = Sunpaw, Thrushpaw and Ashpaw**

**Stormtail x Goldenflight (deceased) = Lionpaw & Mosskit (deceased)**

**Thanks for reading; the next chapter will be 100000000% times better, trust me - Marbleclaw **


End file.
